


Ankh's Return

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Crossover, Kamen Rider Fourze - Freeform, Kamen Rider Wizard - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally his hope of Ankh returning is at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankh's Return

I have come home again, to Japan. I have felt in my heart that I shouldn't come back until I could restore Ankh's medal and bring him back. But I was asked to return by Hina-chan. I don't know why she asked me to come but I don't sense that anything dangerous is going on, she just stressed that I need to come back right now.

 

I look around the neighborhood of Cous Coussier and see that everything seems be to be the same and excessively quiet, so why was i told to come back now. I pull open the door to the restaurant and slide inside. I smile as I see Chiyoko-chan has been inspired again in her decorating. The whole place has been transformed into an English tea garden room, all beautiful and serene. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hina-chan and her brother the detective sitting at a table waiting for me, I would assume. Although seeing the detective just reminds me that Ankh is not by my side and I feel a pain in my heart at the loss as if it had just happened. I walk ahead regardless to find out why I am here.

 

I reach the table and greet my friends, "Hina-chan and Detective-san, how are you?”

“Eiji-kun.” Hina-chan smiles at me softly with an odd sparkle in her eyes. “I have a message for you.”

“A message? For me? From who?” I ask very confused.

“Apparently Gentarou-kun met up with another Kamen Rider, who goes by the name Wizard, who says he can help you with repairing the medal. They have talked it over and have 2 possible solutions to fix it. We may be able to get Ankh back.” She excitedly jumps up and grabs my arm.

I am in shock and I feel hope spread out through my body in response to her news. “R-re-really? We can save him?” I confirm softly.

“How do I contact this Wizard rider? I-I want to do this as soon as possible.”

“ I knew you would say that, so he is coming by in about 10 minutes to meet with you. This is probably a given but you have him with you, correct?”

“I have a feeling he never goes anywhere without him, right Eiji-kun?” Shingo softly interjects.

“H-hai, detective-san.” I say as I feel my face flush at the admission.

“Eiji-kun, I am not just Detective-san anymore. I am your friend also.”

“I-I know that.”

Chiyoko-chan walked up as were talking and placed a drink in front of me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. “Your guests are here, Eiji-kun. I will bring them over.”

Mere seconds later she comes back leading not only this supposed ‘Wizard’ person but also Gentarou.

“Gen-chan, what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you.”

“Hino-san, I wanted to introduce you to Soma Haruto otherwise known as Kamen Rider Wizard. Another of my new buds.” Gen-chan (the Kamen Rider whose goal is to befriend everyone aka Kamen Rider Fourze) smiles at me while giving me his personal “buds” handshake.

I finally turn to see the figure standing next to him. A tall, slim young man with sandy brown hair looks at me with a calm demeanor. His clothes fit his mystique, a very stylish black and red ensemble with a very odd ring on his finger. He gives me a small smile while giving a slight bow. “Good day, Hino-san. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hello, Soma-san.”

“So shall we go somewhere a little less public to discuss what you are looking for?”

 

Okay, so I am slightly confused. His idea of less public is to go to an outdoor donut shop? And when he declines the shop’s newest creation for a sugar donut I almost got hysterical with how surreal this seemed to me. I, who had dealt with so much thought this situation, was ridiculous. But I was not here for me, I was here for Ankh. To get my partner back.

“Alright Hino-san,” he gives me another slight smile covered in a small amount of sugar from his donut. “Gen-chan, says you might need my help with something.”

I reach into my pocket and bring out the pieces of a broken red medal. “This is what I have been trying to find a solution to. I want to get this fixed and bring him back.”

“Him?”

“This is a core medal for my partner Ankh. It shattered after he saved my life and now I am searching for ways to bring him back.”

“Hmmm, interesting. It looks to be made from a magic stone. I want to take this to Wajima-san to look at. Come with me.”

And off we are again. Walking into a tiny shop I see a young girl as delicate as a china doll holding an equally tiny crystal ball. Her endless sad eyes glanced in my direction and then focused on Soma-san. “Haruto?” she questioned quietly.

“Don’t worry Koyomi, it’s nothing to do with Phantoms. Just some help for another Kamen Rider.” I notice how much bigger and comforting his smile is when it is directed at her. It relieves me somewhat to see more emotion from him. “Wajima-san, can you take a look at this?”

“What is it Haruto?” the older man asks as he steps down from the corner room. He takes the pieces of medal from Haruto’s hand and takes a look. “Amazing. I have some of this stone left from your ring Haruto-kun. What is this exactly?”

“That is called a core medal. It is what makes up my partner Ankh. It shattered in the last battle we fought and I am trying to bring him back. Do you think it is possible Wajima-san?”

“It depends on whether you have a complete image of the medal from both sides to work with. That way there will be no mistakes on restoration and repair.”

“I do have a photo of the front of the medal and for the back; all of them have the same design on them. So here is one of the others.” I hand over one of Kazari’s gold medals to the other man and bring out my cell to retrieve the picture of Ankh’s medal in detail. “Here it is, I’ll text it to you.”

At last Wajima-san had all the information I could give him. I just pray he has the answer. What if this is the wrong decision, will I lose Ankh forever? What if it just doesn't work? So many unanswered questions run through my mind. But what else could I do, this is my one chance to get this done. I have to try, especially when I feel he is slowly leaving my grasp with each day passing. I sit with the others as Wajima-san works on the medal. The wait is nerve-wracking and it’s so hard to keep my bearing. I hadn't realized how obvious it was until Koyomi-chan sat beside me and placed her gentle hand on top of mine. “It will be alright, they know how to give and keep hope. I believe they will be able to bring your friend back to you”, her soft sad eyes gave me reassurance that she whole heartedly believed in her friends.

“Alright! It’s done.” Wajima’s voice broke out from his workroom. He came down the stairs quickly, “Haruto.”

“Yes, what’s next to finish this?” he smiled supportively at me.

“I placed the medal in this temporary ring, try it out now.”

Haruto placed the ring on his finger and flipped the hand device over. Putting the ringed hand over the belt device, it activated. Watching in fascination I didn’t hear what the belt said but on the ground appeared an intricate red patterned circle. A shadow flickered in the middle of the circle, forming into a human-like figure. Soon that same figure became full sized and stepped out of the circle. Haruto took off the ring and removed the medal from it. Catching my eyes he tossed it to me, I held it to my chest as I quickly looked back to the newly returned Ankh.

“Eiji, what….how did this happen?” he asked in his gruff voice that I had missed so much.

“Didn’t I promise you that I would find a way? It’s thanks to these other Kamen Riders but…we did it.”

Looking himself over he smirked at me, “So how is it that I look like that girls’ brother again?”

Wajima-san spoke up, “That was the last form you utilized so that was the form the ring medal had you re-take. Simple as that. Now, that body is all yours to take care of but you do still retain some of your powers from being a Greed.”

Haruto was next to speak, “I am happy that we could help you with this situation but are you sure it will be alright…bringing him back?”

“What do you mean by that?!” Ankh jumps into Haruto’s face in anger.

“Ankh, calm down. It’s time to go.” I grab onto his arm and pull him along.

“Fine. But I expect an ice candy and soon. Got it. And don’t forget Kazari’s medal also.” He humphs and walks on without me. Man, did I miss him.

The others laugh as we walk away, I turn back and bow to them and thank them most gratefully. As Wajima-san had already given me  the gold medal earlier.

“Eiji, let’s go.”

“Of course Ankh, let’s go home.”

Finally everything is perfect again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since seeing Kamen Rider Wizard, I have always thought either Haruto or Wajima-san could bring Ankh back.


End file.
